Overdose
by AFewWords
Summary: HPDM. J'ai l'impression que ça n'aura jamais de fin. C'est un cycle qui recommence, encore et encore. J'aimerai pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Et puis il y a ces choix. Trop de choix. J'en fais tous les jours et je me demande seulement pourquoi il y a toujours un prix à payer. La paix est une utopie que personne ne peux réaliser. Dumbledore Il n'y a pas d'endroit où s'enfuir.


Disclaimer : La saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, car si elle était de moi, la sale belette femelle ni la chialeuse n'auraient jamais posé leurs mains (NI LEURS BOUCHES !) sur Harry !

Pairing : HP/DM (Of course ! Comme si ça pouvait être autre chose ! *lève les yeux au ciel*)

Avertissement : Relation homosexuelle, aussi bien romantiquement parlant que physiquement. Présence de lemons, de propos et évènements durs et autres. Le Happy End n'est pas garanti (Et oui, écrire ça avant l'OS rend les choses imprévisibles !)

Spoilers : Bon le bien de mon scénario, je revisite un peu les événements... On va dire que tout est respecté SAUF le septième tome (principalement les environ 5 derniers chapitres - je n'ai pas le livre près de moi pour dire exactement et SURTOUT CE MAUDIT ÉPILOGUE) Et puis j'ai rajouté beaucoup de choses... L'ordre des évènements est un peu WTF... Je m'excuse d'avance.

_**[O.S Drarry] Overdose **_

**«Le monde est iniquité ; si tu l'acceptes, tu es complice, si tu le changes, tu es bourreau. Ha ! La Terre pue jusqu'aux étoiles !» Heindrich dans "Le Diable et le Bon Dieu" de Jean-Paul Sartre.**

_**OooooO**_

C'est terminé,

Il n'y aura plus d'autres essais,

Les yeux baissés,

Je crève, mon espoir trop malmené.

J'ai crû m'en sortir,

Alors que je ne faisais que m'enfoncer,

Et tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait,

Moi je tentais de sourire.

Quelle vaine tentative !

À rien ne sert de chercher une issue,

Car il n'y en a pas et nous sommes tous perdus,

La douleur est bien trop vive.

J'ai combattu, oui, égoïstement,

Pour trouver une porte de sortie,

Au milieu de cet univers totalement détruit,

Je m'égare lentement.

Qui gagne, qui perd ?

Les deux saignent,

Et le silence règne,

C'est la guerre.

Tous ont tort,

Je n'écoute plus ce que vous dites,

Comme la vie est triste,

Quand le monde est aussi mort.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il de bouton "Pause" ?

Pour arrêter cette existence un instant,

Cet invisible être errant,

Oui, de vous j'ai fait une overdose.

_OooO_

_**Pris entre les flammes**_

_Le jour de la Bataille Finale_

**«Nous vivons dans un monde où les humains ne sont que des extrêmes, incapables de comprendre les différentes nuances dont l'Univers est fait. Je n'ai jamais été fait de lumière mais je ne suis plus seulement fait de ténèbres.**

**J'ai appris. J'ai perdu cette lueur dans mon crépuscule qu'était Lily, certes. Cependant, je continue de œuvrer pour que les hommes puissent choisir leurs propres camps, et même de se tromper. Car l'important est d'assumer. Tous ses choix, les bons comme les mauvais. **

**Qu'ils me condamnent tous, je ne regrette rien !» Journal de Severus Snape, quelques jours avant la Bataille Finale.**

C'était le chaos. Partout.

Tout était en ruines, tout brûlait, de la fumée s'échappant dans le ciel.

Perdu au milieu de la foule, la traversant rapidement à force de courir, Harry voyait les sorts qui fusaient de tous les côtés. Il voyait des lumières vertes toucher des corps avec violence dans toute la salle. Il voyait des baguettes fendre l'air comme des dagues acérées, les poignets qui les tenaient tourner habilement ; il entendait les personnes qui se battaient râler sourdement, épuisés, et crier, hurler sur leurs adversaires.

Il sentait non loin de lui la présence de ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, à moins d'un mètre ou deux, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il était séparé d'eux par un énorme gouffre.

Il était seul. Seul face à l'horreur.

Il avança encore plus vite, son coeur battant à la chamade, distançant ses compagnons encore plus sans s'en apercevoir. Il se dirigea à travers le monde qui se déchaînait, la peur au ventre mais se défendant quand même, tentant de ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

Il voulait tout changer, à présent. Les souvenirs de Snape l'y avaient déterminé. Il voulait bouleverser cette réalité. Qu'était cette vie où tout n'était que conséquences ? La souffrance engendrait la souffrance, la haine engendrait la haine... Qu'attendait l'amour pour se perpétuer ?

Il évita de justesse un sort de Découpe lancé par un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas et se retint de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait garder ses larmes pour après.

En vérité, Harry était au bord du désespoir.

Il cherchait pensivement des solutions et n'en trouvait aucune. Tout aurait été si simple s'il n'avait pas été un Horcruxe. Devait-il se tuer ? Mais dans ce cas, qui éliminerait Voldemort ?

C'était une impasse.

Il se rappela les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres : "Vous avez une heure pour me livrer Harry Potter."

Une heure... Une bonne demi-heure devait déjà s'être écoulée, peut-être même plus. Mais il lui restait encore du temps. Il pouvait encore agir.

Il courut vers Hermione, faisant un peu demi-tour, saisissant son sac et en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ron combattait férocement Rosier, appuyé par Hermione qui essayait de protéger leurs amis, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'il partait.

Il alla dans la Forêt Interdite et y trouva Voldemort à son coeur, assis sur un fauteuil comme un roi victorieux sur son trône.

- Harry, souffla-t-il, je sais que tu es là... Je sens ta présence. Fais preuve de courage et cesse de te cacher !

Le brun retira lentement sa cape.

- Te voici donc, dit son adversaire. À peu de choses près, je ne t'attendais plus. Mais tu es là et la fin de cette mascarade est enfin proche...

Harry resta silencieux et immobile, même quand l'autre hurla son fameux "Avada Kedavra" dévastateur et le toucha de plein fouet.

Il se contenta de se laisser aspiré par l'obscurité, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

La première chose qu'il vit fut... Le vide.

Tout était blanc. Il était seul dans le néant le plus total.

Puis il commença à distinguer des détails : un banc, le toit, les murs, des silhouettes qui passaient...

- Suis-je mort, se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Certainement pas, dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore, rayonnant, tout de blanc vêtu.

- Professeur, s'étonna-t-il. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je me balade, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire énigmatique. Où sommes-nous d'après toi ?

- Ce n'est pas la gare de King's Cross mais ça y ressemble étrangement.

- Une gare, dit Dumbledore, son regard un peu lointain. Oui, cela peut être une très bonne interprétation. Tu vois, tous ces gens qui avancent ? Ils se dirigent vers l'Au-delà.

- Mais vous avez dit que je ne suis pas mort, s'exclama Harry, confus.

- Je n'ai pas menti. Tu n'es pas mort, Harry. "Ils se dirigent vers l'Au-delà", c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Ils n'y sont pas encore. Ils y arriveront bientôt. Pour l'instant, ils ne font que perdre leur souffle.

- Vous voulez dire, dans la réalité, l'interrogea l'adolescent.

- Exactement.

- N'est-ce pas horrible ?

- Non. C'est la vie, mon enfant. On naît, on meurt. Le coeur s'arrête, le cerveau ne fonctionne plus, les yeux se ferment.

- Mais c'est douloureux !

- Tout est douloureux dans l'existence, Harry. Cela fait partie intégrante de la vie, la souffrance. C'est le prix à payer pour nos souvenirs, pour tous les moments heureux qui nous accompagnent ensuite. Il faut bien que la mort le soit aussi, sinon quel intérêt y aurait-il à vivre ? La mort, déclara son ancien mentor avec une douceur dans la vie, est une fin. Le dernier chapitre de notre mémoire. Elle se doit donc d'être cohérente avec notre histoire, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

Il ne dit rien, réfléchissant à ces propos.

- Mais parlons de ton cas, reprit Dumbledore. Tu n'es pas mort. Regarde sur ta droite.

Harry tourna la tête et vit une créature meurtrie sur le sol, en train de sangloter.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est l'âme de Voldemort. Elle est déjà condamnée. Ses os sont brisés car elle a été incapable de supporter d'être coupée en morceaux si souvent, puis la mort de ces parties de son être. Elle a mal et elle ne le sait pas mais elle se meurt. La destruction du dernier Horcruxe, Nagini, l'achèverait complètement. La mort de celui qui était en toi l'a considérablement affaibli. Vois-tu l'être noir qui avance lui aussi ? C'est lui.

- Est-ce pour cela que je suis là ? Parce que l'Horcruxe m'a entraîné ici sans le vouloir ?

- Oui.

- Je vais donc devoir y retourner, conclut-il, Dumbledore comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Cela dépend de toi, répondit ce dernier, le scrutant avec ses yeux si bleus.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- De mon point de vue, on a toujours le choix. Du tien, je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que toi qui peut le savoir. Il est là, le train qui doit me ramener dans l'Au-delà. Tu peux, d'après moi, le prendre également et me suivre, si tu en as la volonté. Ou tu peux attendre le prochain, qui lui t'amènera dans l'autre direction - il est prévu pour ceux que la Mort a touché du bout des doigts mais pas étreint de ses bras froids.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit.

- Je vais attendre le prochain, fit-il fermement, souriant légèrement.

Il avait encore trop de choses à connaître, à changer.

- Très bien, lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je te laisse donc ici. Au-revoir, Harry.

- Professeur, attendez ! Est-ce que, demanda-t-il, tout ceci est réel ou est-ce que c'est mon esprit qui a tout imaginé ?

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

- Évidemment que ce n'est pas réel, répliqua-t-il mystérieusement. Mais est-ce que tout ce qui est irréel a été inventé de toutes pièces ?

Il attentit le train suivant, et lorsqu'il arriva à destination, fut accueilli par les flammes.

_OooO_

_**Traître par le coeur**_

**« - Fils, regarde-moi dans les yeux. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

**- Oui Père ? **

**- N'aime jamais. Sois indifférent au monde. Ou déteste-le. Mais n'aime personne. Pas même moi, ton propre père. **

**- Pourquoi donc ? **

**- Parce que l'amour, dans toutes ses formes, est inutile. Et rend faible. Dans la vie, il n'y a que deux armes nécessaires pour parvenir à son but : l'indifférence ou la haine. L'indifférence t'aidera à faire face à n'importe quelle situation et la haine te rongera, et elle te fera si mal que tu en deviendras plus fort.» Lucius Malfoy à son fils Draco, alors âgé de six ans.**

Caché dans une salle, Draco était fatigué. Quand cela allait-il donc se finir ? Cette bataille faisait tant de bruit qu'il avait à présent une migraine épouvantable.

Il soupira, las de ce vacarme.

Quelle vie pathétique il avait !

Elle n'était construite que sur des incertitudes. Et tant d'imperfections qu'il aurait voulu corriger...

Un cri retentit très près de là où il se trouvait et il se décida à se lever.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi longtemps. On allait le trouver. Et surtout le tuer.

Il sortit, se frayant un chemin entre les cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol et les personnes elles bien vivantes qui lui barraient le passage. Il lança quelques sorts, en prenant soin à ne pas regarder leurs visages, pour ne pas voir leurs traits déformés par la douleur. Cela faisait si mal de tuer.

Il songea à cette phrase qu'il avait lue dans un livre Moldu - il adorait la littérature, que son parrain lui avait fait découvrir sans l'autorisation de son père. En effet, les sorciers étaient incapables d'écrire autre chose que des recettes de potions, des récits historiques insipides ou des thèses sur la magie. Ils ne maitrisaient pas cet art qu'était les mots. La raison pour laquelle Rita Skeeter était la meilleure journaliste du Daily Prophet, bien qu'elle n'écrive que des ragots, était probablement l'ascendance moldue qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher - qui résumait sa situation : "Tuer, mourir, c'est la même chose : on est aussi seul."

Il soupira encore, éliminant une autre personne.

Un mort de plus, se dit-il.

Ce monde était déjà tellement perdu.

Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore le jour de sa mort : "Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Draco." Est-ce qu'il le voyait, de là où il était ? Si oui, l'homme devait être bien déçu, car les victimes du blond ne se comptaient plus, tant il y en avait.

Quelle déchéance...

Sa vie était si discordante ! Rien n'était logique. Ses actions et ses pensées étaient diamétralement opposées. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, au fond. Qui pourrait croire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il avait été aux yeux de tous pendant des années ? Cela paraitrait insensé pour n'importe qui l'ayant côtoyé ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

Il eut un autre soupir. À croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire.

Un élève de Poudlard, qui devait avoir environ un ou deux ans de moins que lui et qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir vu dans les couloirs, l'attaqua avec la force du désespoir. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et incroyablement prévisibles.

Draco regarda derrière lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun autre Mangemort pour assister à ce qu'il allait faire. Ils étaient tous trop concentrés sur leurs propres combats pour lui prêter attention. Tant mieux.

Il lui donna un simple coup de pied, le faisant tomber par terre.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une belle vie, imbécile, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il le stupéfixa. Puis il saisit son corps, mimant une cruauté puérile ressemblant à celle qu'un disciple sincère et convaincu par les idées de Voldemort aurait pu montrer, avant de le balancer dans un coin.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit son père qui le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, montrant pour la première fois depuis longtemps une véritable émotion, et ensuite un air trahi.

Draco soupira de nouveau, pour la énième fois. Ce moment avait fini par arriver. Ce moment où son père comprenait enfin qu'il était autre chose que sa réplique parfaite, qu'il était un être humain à part entière, avec ses propres idéaux et principes.

Se retenant de pleurer, il s'approcha de lui et, le prenant par surprise, souffla :

- Obliviate.

Pourquoi vivait-il ? Il se posait cette question tous les jours.

Il demandait pourquoi il s'obstinait à survivre, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas mourir, faisant des concessions, des sacrifices.

Pour être honnête, il aimait la vie. Il aimait se lever tôt le matin, observer calmement l'aube et ses magnifiques lueurs rosées. Il aimait créer des potions, ce talent que lui avait légué son parrain, Severus Snape, avec qui il partageait une relation à la fois complice et réservée. Il aimait lire, apprendre, débattre, étudier. Il aimait rire, que ce soit sarcastiquement pour se moquer d'un ennemi - ou d'un Poufsouffle, leur niaiserie l'agaçait prodigieusement - ou sincèrement, après une blague peu élégante et parfois graveleuse de Blaise, un de ses amis à Serpentard, ou après que les cheveux de Pansy Parkinson ait viré au vert ou encore au fond de lui quand Severus s'en prenait injustement à Neville Longbottom.

Et il aimait sa famille.

Il aimait son père, malgré sa froideur, ses attentes insurmontables, ses préjugés, sa soif de pouvoir inassouvie, son obsession pour les traditions. Il aimait cet homme quelque part un peu fragile qui avait si souvent été désemparé et désorienté par son comportement enfantin et "indigne d'un Malfoy", lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il aimait sa manière de tout faire pour concrétiser ses ambitions, à n'importe quel prix. Il aimait les différents de ce Lucius qui l'avait tout de même élevé, éduqué, nourri et toujours protégé. Certes, il était très loin d'être le meilleur paternel qui soit et ne pourrait jamais l'être. Il ne souriait pratiquement, était incapable de faire preuve d'une quelconque tendresse, ne lui parlait pas assez, ne l'écoutait pas assez... Et était un Mangemort confirmé.

C'était la seule chose que Draco détestait véritablement chez lui : ses choix.

Il aimait également sa mère. Sa mère qui avait le physique, l'allure, la grâce d'un doré ; avec ses cheveux dorés, son visage doux et ses yeux bleus clair. Sa mère qui semblait en apparence effacée et soumise mais qui serait en fait prête à tout, même donner sa propre vie, pour le protéger. Il chérissait tous ses souvenirs d'elle, lui caressant ses cheveux, lui racontant avec des intonations fascinantes l'enfance qu'elle avait vécue, dans la noble famille qu'était les Black, avec ses deux soeurs, ou encore de ses années Poudlard ; d'elle le défendant calmement face à un Lucius très récalcitrant ou discutant avec lui des propriétés de certaines potions.

Elle ne partageait pas toutes les idées de son mari, ni celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ne le montrait guère car elle savait pertinemment que le dire ostensiblement serait un acte aussi stupide que suicidaire.

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, était une femme exceptionnelle et admirable, qu'il respecterait et soutiendrait toujours.

Il aimait Severus, son parrain à présent décédé, qui avait été le contact qui lui manquait cruellement avec son père, même si lui aussi était caustique, sévère et contrôlé. Quelques fois, il se relâchait et s'autorisait à quelques gestes affectueux, en ébouriffant ses cheveux, en le soignant quand il était blessé, en l'écoutant se plaindre de McGonnagal et de ses devoirs toujours plus conséquences ou des cours d'Histoire de la Magie toujours plus ennuyeux chaque jour qui , il aimait ses parents et, quand Voldemort avait proposé de l'inicier, en insinuant clairement qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter s'il voulait les voir sains et saufs ; il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait rapidement relevé sa manche et l'avait laissé lui marquer l'avant-bras en serrant les dents.

Et maintenant... À présent, Potter était mort. Et il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait la poitrine.

Potter... N'en avait-il pas parlé ?

Enfant, son père lui avait souvent raconté l'histoire d'Harry Potter, ce bébé qui avait anéanti Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Quand il avait appris que le garçon chétif qu'il avait rencontré chez Madam Malkin et qui semblait émerveillé par ce qui lui paraissait normal était Harry Potter, il avait été surpris. Mais il s'était rappelé ce que lui avait narré son père et avait souhaité faire partie de ses amis.

Cependant, Potter lui avait préféré Ron Weasley, un "traître à son sang", roux et sans le sou. Cela l'avait rendu fou de rage.

Alors, comme pour rattraper cet amour qu'il ressentait pour ses parents, son parrain et même d'autres personnes, il s'était mis à haïr Harry Potter de toutes ses forces.

Après tout, celui-ci était tout ce qu'il n'était pas : Gryffondor, téméraire, expressif, franc, sang-mêlé. Il arrivait à avoir de meilleures notes dans certaines matières sans même avoir à travailler, aurait pu en faire autant dans d'autres s'il avait bien voulu s'y intéresser et eu un meilleur self-control, était plus fort magiquement, le battait sans cesse au Quidditch.

Potter avait eu toutes les tares et avait incarné tout ce qu'il y avait de plus exécrable sur Terre, donnant raison à tout ce que Lucius lui avait inculqué.

Puis au fil des années... Cela avait peu à peu changé.

Draco l'avait observé. Il savait ce qu'il aimait et détestait, connaissait ses qualités et ses défauts, ses points forts comme ses points faibles. Il savait à quel point il trouvait les pulls de Molly Weasley inestimables car en les portant il se sentait aimé. Il l'avait vu pleurer son parrain Sirius Black. Il avait vu toutes ses cicatrices et avait remarqué comme il évitait toujours de parler de sa famille moldue. Il savait à quel point il cachait des choses à ceux qu'il disait être ses meilleurs amis, comme par exemple ses cauchemars, ses insomnies, sa passion pour le destin et comme la Magie Noire le fascinait secrètement. Ou ce serpent qu'il avait caché dans l'école.

Avec le temps, il avait commencé à le considérer un minimum puis à le respecter et enfin l'admirer et le soutenir, tout en continuant à le provoquer quotidiennement. C'était pourquoi il ne l'avait pas livré à ses parents, ce soir-là, au Manoir et pourquoi il avait essayé de préserver quelques vies, sans jamais se trahir - enfin jusqu'à ce jour, jusqu'à ce que son père le surprenne.

Quand Potter l'avait sauvé du Feudeymon, il avait ressenti la reconnaissance l'envahir.

Et à présent, cet idiot de balafré était mort.

Il regardait avec consternation et désespoir son corps dans les bras du géant Hagrid, entendait les cris de ses amis en le voyant être déposé au sol et son honneur détruit par le ricanement sadique de Voldemort. U

- Draco, dit d'ailleurs celui-ci, rejoins-nous, viens partager notre allégresse.

Il hésita. Et resta inerte, ne réagissant, malgré sa mère qui l'appelait, l'implorait presque.

Il sentit ensuite un esprit s'infiltrer dans le sien, fouillant parmi ses pensées, le déchiffrant comme un livre ouvert, abaissant certaines barrières pourtant très puissantes qu'il avait appris à ériger grâce à Severus.

- Voyez-vous ça, susurra vicieusement le Lord noir. Draco nous a caché beaucoup de choses... Saviez-vous qu'il m'a en fait toujours haï ? Moi non, en tout cas. Il a oeuvré pour nous, exécutant chacune des missions que je lui donnais, mais à contre-coeur, juste pour j'épargne sa désormais pathétique famille... N'est-ce pas touchant ? Draco Malfoy est un traître ! Oh non, ses actes sont dignes d'un Mangemort assidu... Mais ses pensées ! Sa tête est pleine de rêves qu'aurait adoré ce cher Dumbledore. Comme c'est risible ! Lucius, ton fils est un traître à son sang. Pas par les actes. Mais par son coeur !Voilà un an environ qu'il me sert mais pourtant il ne souhaite que ma mort ! Comme c'est drôle ! Je suis surpris. C'est très Serpentard d'avoir réussi à me cacher toute cette rancoeur à mon encontre aussi longtemps et avec autant d'efficacité. Tu aurais pu être un redoutable ennemi si tu avais également le niveau magique pour tenter de me vaincre. Et encore ! Regarde Potter, il avait le niveau et où est-il maintenant ? Dans les limbes ! Avada Kedavra !

Draco ferma les yeux. C'était la fin.

- Protego, s'écria une voix familière.

Non... Comment était-ce possible ? Harry Potter était debout devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur, affrontant fièrement le sorcier le plus maléfique de ce siècle.

Il l'entendait parler à Voldemort mais ne l'écoutait pas.

Il se contentait de le regarder esquiver, tournoyer, lancer des sorts. Il le regardait se battre.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Et, lorsque le brun gagna le combat, détruisant pour toujours le meurtrier de ses propres parents, Draco sut.

Il sut pourquoi il vivait.

Il vivait pour cette lumière, qui était apparue dans les yeux verts émeraude du Héro quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ne disparaisse jamais. Il en faisait le serment.

_OooO_

_**Cinq verres brisés**_

_1 an après la bataille_

**rry. Tu souffres. Je le sais. Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le dire. Mais je suis là pour toi. Enfin, après tant d'années d'attente.**

**Lis bien ceci. Il n'y a rien de plus arrogant que de dire que tout est de ta faute ou que tu aurais dû ou que tu devrais faire quelque chose. **

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. **

**Si un jour je venais à mourir, ou Remus ou je ne sais pas... Arthur par exemple - je ne le lui souhaite évidemment pas - ou même si toi tu meurs, le monde continuera de tourner. La vie ne s'arrête pas à soi-même. Et il y a les autres aussi.**

**Nous allons tous partir un jour, les uns après les autres, et tomber dans l'oubli. Il faut que tu grandisses car la vie n'attend pas que tu sois prêt. Ni que tu comprennes. Les circonstances te tombent juste dessus. **

**Ce que tu ressens, le Hasard - ou le Destin, c'est la même chose, son nom dépend juste de la façon dont on le voit - s'en moque. **

**Tu verras, on s'habitue à la tristesse. Avec les années, tu t'y seras tellement accommodé que son poids sur ta poitrine dès le matin sera quelque chose qui fera partie intégrante de ton être. Le temps cicatrise les plaies et sèche les larmes. Tu comprends ? Si non, ce n'est pas grave, cela viendra bien assez tôt.» Sirius à Harry, dans une de ses lettes, pendant la troisième année de celui-ci.**

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient encore poussé, et s'assit sur un siège au comptoir, avant de demander machinalement un simple verre de tequila.

- Vous voulez un arôme particulier, lui demanda le barman, un homme apparemment assez expérimenté, autour de la quarantaine. Ça devrait être un peu plus doux, et moins agressif, comme vous avez l'air fatigué. Et déprimé, si je peux me permettre. L'alcool empire les choses. Et je vous parle d'expérience.

Harry releva et le regarda silencieusement, sans vraiment le voir, pour être honnête.

- Non merci, finit-il par dire après que l'homme haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Il était venu dans ce bar, après avoir longuement erré dans la rue, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Cela faisait déjà un an. Un an que la Seconde s'était terminée.

Et pourtant, il n'avait rien oublié. Rien.

Il se souvenait encore des visages des défunts, toujours déformés par la colère ou la souffrance. Il se souvenait de la manière dont les corps tombaient au sol, avec de grands fracas et comment leur sang se répandait parfois. Il se souvenait de leurs hurlements. Il se souvenait des pleurs de Molly Weasley quand elle apprit la mort de Fred, de la tête baissée de Ron pour cacher ses larmes, de la douleur dans les yeux d'Arthur et de la façon horrible dont le sourire franc de George s'effaça, pour disparaître à jamais. Il n'avait jamais vu George sourire avec sincérité depuis. Il avait toujours une crispation, un air forcé que seul Harry remarquait. Parce qu'il faisait le même.

Il se souvenait également de la tristesse d'Andromeda quand on lui apprit que sa fille Tonks ne pourrait jamais voir son propre fils, Teddy, grandir, tout comme son mari Remus. Il se souvenait aussi de bien d'autres choses...

Il en avait assez. Sa mémoire ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser tranquille ?

Il avait passé l'année à traquer les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté et à se terrer chez lui.

Il avait redécoré sa maison, beaucoup lu, dessiné et avait trouvé mille et une excuses pour ne pas sortir de chez lui.

Mais ce soir-là, il en avait eu marre. Il s'était senti étouffer dans la maison, cogitant seul dans sa chambre. Comme s'il restait, les souvenirs allaient le submerger et couper son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Il voyait toutes ces images comme des ombres menaçantes qui voulaient le dévorer. Cela l'effrayait.

Alors il avait saisi avec énergie sa veste et était sorti.

Il observa son reflet dans la vitre. Il remarqua tout, ses pommettes saillantes, ses cheveux décoiffés comme à leur habitude, ses yeux sombres.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Le Harry Potter de Poudlard, celui enjoué, insouciant, un peu stupide, naïf, innocent ; était mort. Il avait laissé la place au jeune homme qu'il était, sarcastique, désabusé et solitaire.

Il avait laissé Ron et Hermione s'enfoncer dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, et en était satisfait. Ils filaient le parfait amour et étaient heureux : ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Ron suivant la formation nécessaire pour être Auror tandis qu'Hermione suivait des cours de droit dans une université à la fois moldue et sorcière.

Lui n'avait rien fait, étant parfois grassement payé pour l'arrestation de dangereux personnages. Il avait tué tant de gens... Le sang souillait sans cesse ses mains.

Titubant, l'esprit embrouillé, il peinait à rentrer chez lui. Il marchait difficilement, trébuchant, manquant de tomber, tant il était grisé par l'alcool.

Ne voyant pas un obstacle, il s'écroula peu gracieusement au sol et ne se releva pas immédiatement, sa tête tirant vers le bas, lourde.

- Vous allez bien ? Monsieur ?

Il sentit deux bras le saisir fortement, le relevant,le remettant ainsi sur pieds, après avoir passé son bras droit derrière son cou qui s'appuyait sur les épaules de l'inconnu.

- Est-ce que vous êtes assez conscients pour me dire où vous habitez ?

Il leva les yeux et aperçut furtivement une mèche blonde. Puis essaya de parler.

-... 12... 12 Square Gri... Grimmauld, balbutia-t-il.

- D'accord.

Il parvint parfois à correctement bouger ses pieds mais les laissait frotter le sol la plupart du temps, trop épuisé pour faire des efforts.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Vous pensez pouvoir ouvrir ?

Harry n'avait même pas de clé. Il baissa ses barrières magiques et ouvrit la porte, espérant que l'autre ne remarque pas ce détail.

Ils rentrèrent et il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, souhaitant boire un verre d'eau. Maladroit, il fit tomber cinq verres consécutivement, ceux-ci se brisant en mille morceaux.

- Laissez, je vais le faire.

Il regarda et contempla ses yeux gris argenté, ses cheveux presque blancs tant ils étaient clairs, ses traits. Ce visage lui semblait familier... Mais il était incapable de le reconnaître.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était probablement qu'une expression.

Il vit l'homme, qui devait avoir son âge, le servir le verre d'eau tant désiré et s'assoir tranquillement sur une chaise.

Il regarda encore et, captivé par ses prunelles, s'approcha doucement de lui.

L'autre ne recula pas, visiblement tétanisé.

- Tes yeux, souffla le brun sans prendre la peine de le vouvoyer, ils me rappellent quelqu'un... Et ils sont tellement beaux...

Il s'égarait. Était-ce une hallucination de plus ?

Il pencha sa tête et leurs deux bouches s'effleurèrent.

Le blond voulut se libérer mais Harry, n'ayant pas eu de contact physique avec quelqu'un depuis des mois, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa piètrement, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Ceci eut l'air de faire réagir l'inconnu, qui le guida et approfondit le baiser, leurs deux langues se mêlant ensemble.

Harra entoura le cou très blanc devant lui de ses bras tandis que des lèvres douces se posaient sur sa clavicule y déposaient de tendres baisers sur sa peau, l'électrisant.

Le jeune homme avait conscience de probablement faire une bêtise mais sur le moment, il s'en moquait.

L'inconnu lui retira son pull, caressant son torse avec lenteur, de son index, retraçant ses muscles et courbes. Puis il abaissa doucement son pantalon, posant une main sur la longueur bien érigée d'Harry à travers de son boxer. Cependant, il ne s'en occupa tout de suite. D'abord, il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en laissant ses mains voguer sur son corps tout entier, pinçant quelques fois ses tétons ou interrompant une seconde leur baiser pour les lécher. Ensuite, il fit gémir Harry en mimant l'acte sexuel dans son nombril, pendant que sa main débutait des va-et-vients sur son érection.

Et enfin, après des minutes de torture, il le prit en bouche, le suçant au même rythme affolant que ses précédentes caresses, c'est-à-dire affreusement langoureux et lent.

Harry sentit un doigt titiller son entrée et il se tendit et reçut alors une succion plus profonde, pour le distraire.

Son partenaire pour la nuit décida soudainement de changer d'approche et, sans qu'il s'y attende, une langue se mit à humidifier cet endroit si intime de son corps, entrant et sortant. Il grogna sourdement, cria également, surpris par le plaisir qui l'assaillait.

L'autre se déshabilla complètement, se positionnant à son entrée. Il entra doucement, sans se presser, centimètre par centimètre.

Cela faisait mal mais le plaisir finissait par dominer.

Une fois le brun habitué à sa présence, le blond débuta ses mouvements, toujours aussi lent. On aurait dit... On aurait dit qu'il savourait chaque seconde de cet instant.

À cette pensée, le coeur d'Harry battait étrangement plus vite. Il se sentait vivant comme jamais.

L'autre accéléra et il hurla, transporté.

Il aima surtout l'expression qu'avait son amant temporaire lorsqu'il vint.

Mais, lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, l'autre était déjà parti.

_OooO_

_**La poupée de chiffon**_

_1 an après son procès (1 an et 2 mois après la Bataille Finale)_

**«Le malheur, il est aussi collant que des Nargoles. Il s'accroche à toi et fait en sorte que tu le nourrisses, à coups d'ondes néfastes. Une fois que tu l'as attrapé, tu t'aperçois qu'hélas, c'est parfois une maladie incurable.» Luna Lovegood, dans son autobiographie "La Philosophie Loufoca"**

Ce n'était pas sensé se dérouler comme ça. Était-ce pour ça qu'il s'était tant battu ? Cela ne rimait plus à rien.

L'après-guerre avait été compliqué. Il avait fallu créer un nouveau système politique, avec un nouveau Ministre, de nouveaux départements...

Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été élu, épaulé par d'autres anciens membres de l'Ordre de Phénix, qui avait d'ailleurs été dissous.

Les Mangemorts avaient rapidement été à Azkaban et au baiser du Détraqueur, pour satisfaire les envies de vengeance du peuple.

Et lui... Lui et sa mère, grâce au témoignage d'Harry Potter sur la façon dont ils l'avaient aidé, n'avaient pas été condamné à la prison. À la place, on leur avait demandé de s'exiler dans le monde Moldu pendant un an et posé un sort sur leurs baguettes qui ne leur permettaient qu'une utilisation très restreinte de leur magie.

N'ayant pas le choix, ils s'étaient éxécuté... Et tout avait commencé à dégénérer.

Sa mère avait très mal supporté le fait d'être pratiquement réduite à une Cracmol et avait sombré dans une profonde dépression, d'autant que son mari était à présent décédé en prison.

Lui s'était efforcé d'être courageux, utilisant une partie de leur fortune personelle pour s'inscrire dans une université pour étudier l'économie. Il avait travaillé dur et avait réussi à briller, devenant le meilleur élève dans son domaine.

Mais un an s'était déjà écoulé... Et sa mère voulait absolument retrouver le monde magique tandis que lui était réticent.

Il soupira, ceci étant une manie dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, tout en rangeant leurs affaires dans les meubles du Manoir.

Ils étaient enfin chez eux. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Chaque pièce lui rappelait douloureusement le règne éphémère de Voldemort.

- Draco, lui demanda soucieusement sa mère, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire qui se voulait sincère et rassurant.

- Oui, répondit-il, ne t'inquiète pas.

Encore quelque chose qui avait changé. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à ne pas dire "Vous" ou "Mère". Elle avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle "Maman" et cela avait été très étrange au début.

Soudain, distrait, il fit tomber une vieille poupée de chiffon, qui se cassa en deux. Parlante, elle eut un petit cri de douleur avant de se stopper définitivement.

- Quel était ce cri ?

- Rien, l'apaisa-t-il, juste une vieille poupée que je viens de casser.

- La poupée de ma mère ?

- Je crois que oui, désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, rit-elle, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était maudite. Brûle-la.

Un hibou entra dans le grand salon bleu et déposa sur la table le Daily Prophet du jour.

En Une était écrit : "La famille Moldue d'Harry Potter tuée et torturée par un néo-mangemort ?" Ce titre était accompagné d'une photo des trois corps recouverts par un voile blanc et dont les pieds dépassaient.

Draco ouvrit le journal à la page correspondante et lut :

"_Il a maintenant quatre jours, on a retrouvé les corps de Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley, la famille où Harry Potter a vécu toute son enfance jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, décédés dans leur propre maison. Lacérés, découpés et brûlés par endroits, on a également trouvé des traces de Doloris et de Crucio, ainsi que d'autres sorts extrêmement douloureux. À ce jour, les Aurors n'ont pas encore déterminé qui était l'auteur de cet acte effroyable. _

_Ils pensent qu'il s'agit de l'oeuvre d'un néo-mangemort ou d'un criminel voulant peut-être attirer l'attention d'Harry Potter, qui est directeur de l'Unité Spéciale, un mix entre un Auror et un tueur à gages._

_Mais parlons des victimes. _

_Pétunia Dursley était la soeur de Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry Potter. Et grâce à des souvenirs récoltés un peu partout, notamment dans la Pensine directoriale, nous avons appris énormément de choses restées secrètes pendant des années._

_À la mort de Lily et James Potter, Dumbledore a donc confié le petit Harry à Pétunia et son mari, pensant qu'il serait ainsi protégé de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer le nom. _

_Mais il y a vécu une existence lamentable. _

_On le voit dans de nombreux souvenirs, encore tout jeune, enfermé dans un placard en dessous des escaliers, avec des barreaux sur les fenêtres. C'était ce qui lui servait de chambre. On le voit également forcé à faire toutes les corvées de la maison ou encore ne rien recevoir le jour de son anniversaire ni celui de Nöel. Il était également régulièrement battu par son oncle, lorsqu'il ne finissait pas son "travail" ou qu'il utilisait sa magie instinctive. Car, oui, ces gens le détestaient à cause de son ascendance magique. N'est-ce pas incroyable ?_

_Chers lecteurs, réfléchissez et posez-vous à présent cette question : L'auteur de ce crime est-il vraiment un néo-mangemort ou bien quelqu'un ayant eu accès à ces informations et qui aurait voulu vengé cet être exceptionnel qu'est l'Élu ? Ou pire, Harry Potter lui-même ?_

_Rita Skeeter."_

Il posa le magazine.

Il repensa à Potter. Potter le Héro. Potter avec qui il avait fait l'amour deux mois auparavant.

Cela n'avait pas été prévu.

Il marchait dans la rue et l'avait vu, près d'un bar, en train d'avancer avec peine. Serviable, il avait voulu lui apporter son assistance et, pour être honnête, ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnu.

Il faut dire qu'il avait des cheveux plus longs, n'avait plus de lunettes et portait enfin des vêtements à sa taille. Le style vestimentaire, ça vous changeait un homme ! D'autant qu'il avait grandi - même s'il était toujours plus petit que Draco - et semblait avoir pris du poids, ce qui était tant mieux. Il avait une certaine musculature, fine néanmoins, et n'avait plus l'air d'être une brindille à deux doigts de se briser.

Draco l'avait trouvé beau.

Il l'avait raccompagné chez lui et avait aperçu la célèbre cicatrice cachée par sa frange, puis avait reconnu la maison des Black.

Il avait cru qu'il se contenterait de le coucher dans son lit, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et partir.

Mais, comme d'habitude, tout avait dégénéré.

Il avait fallu que Potter l'embrasse, complètement ivre.

Le blond avait tenté de partir, sachant qu'en plus cet imbécile ne le reconnaissait pas. Mais comment voulez-vous résister à la personne qui vous obsède depuis des mois ?

Alors ils avaient fait l'amour et, au petit matin, Draco s'était lâchement enfui.

C'était encore pire depuis. Il en rêvait la nuit, y pensait sans cesse le jour.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au journal devant lui.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il transplana devant le Square Grimmauld et fut surpris de voir qu'il pouvait entrer. Les protections avaient été détruites.

Il entra prudemment, pénétrant la maison comme un voleur, se cachant. Il traversa les couloirs et trouva d'abord un cadavre. Qui n'était pas Potter. Le soulagement l'envahit.

Puis il vit Harry, adossé contre un mur, avalant ce qui semblait être un stupéfiant, fumant quelque chose qui n'était pas une simple cigarette, tout en pleurant.

Était-il tombé si bas ?

Les mains d'Harry étaient couvertes de sang et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Draco alla jusqu'à lui, le prenant dans ses bras, et sentit la blessure béante que le brun avait sur le côté droit.

Et, quand celui-ci lui tendit son joint, les pupilles dilatées, il ne refusa pas. Il était lui aussi si las.

Harry était gravement touché et avait besoin de soins. Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas, assis au beau milieu du salon.

Cela ne servait à rien, de toute manière. Tout était déjà perdu et insipide.

Il y aurait toujours du mal sur cette Terre, les gens ne feront que répéter leurs erreurs et souffriront éternellement. Ils avaient tous deux chercher une solution, il n'y en avait pas. Se battre était aussi inutile que de se résigner.

Ce jour-là, leurs mains entrelacées, entrevoyant un autre univers avec leurs yeux rouges, perdus dans la fumée, du monde ils firent une overdose.


End file.
